Androids Dream?"
by Tomzilla
Summary: Well, this is my 2nd DBZ Story! Well anyway you will find out what this is about, I say it before telling the story.


  
  
"Androids Dream?"  
  
Note from the Author: Hello, this is my 2nd DBZ Story! In this story it is in Future Trunk's Timeline. It is like a day or 2 before their doom...:( In this story the Androids for the first time in their artificial human lives. What are they dreaming about? Well you will find out...Oh and there is a strange, unusual ending. Oh and mostly this whole story is about 18's dreams and thoughts...:). But remember what I said...there is a very strange unusual ending.   
  
  
Android's Home...  
  
"So, 18 are we going to go have fun now?" Android 17 said to his sister. Android 18 looks at her brother and then says," Please I know what you have planned. It is always the same, we go to a city, blow buildings up, kill those weaklings (she's referring to humans), and such. Same old...same old! I would rather have some rest for once." Android 17 stares at his sister and then says," Rest? Do you mean the kind of rest that those humans called...sleep?" 18 nods. 17 then begins to think...he looks out at a whole valley of mountains and releases a ki blast that levels the area. Android 17 then stares at his sister, who's just checking her hair. " I'd rather have some fun then just "sleep"." 18 looks at 17 and begins to think...My Kami, the things I have to deal with. Android 18 walks down the hallway and finds a nice cozy place to rest. Android 17 walks in and stares at her and says out loud," 18, are you really going to do what humans do?" 18 gets up and says," Well 17 think of it this way...it's a game." 18 smiles and closes her blue eyes. Within seconds she was sleeping. Android 17 stares at 18 in shock...he then walks down the hall and says out loud," How the hell can androids sleep?"   
  
  
Android 18's Dream...  
  
" Honey, dinner is ready!" A mother yells. Suddenly 18 sees herself walking into the Dining Room. 18 sits down and looks over. There's 17 sitting down waiting for the woman to serve them food. " 17, what is going on here? And why are you here?" Android 17 says," 17? Oh, that's right we are referring to eachother's age by our names. Why did I have to be born a year later!" 17 yelled! The woman then says," Can't believe I raised such intelligent kids. 18 stares at the woman in confusion and then says out loud," If you raised us that must mean you our...mother!" The woman stares at 18 and says," Well, yes I am. Are you having a fever?" 17 looks at his sister and then laughs and yells out," Well since you don't know who your own mother is I guess we have no choice but to send you to the mental hospital!" The mother then says," We wouldn't want that to happen. Well honey I hope you are feeling ok." 18 sits up and walks out of the Dining Room. 17 shrugs and sits up. He then tells his mom before he exits the room," I will be right back mom, I am just going to find out what is wrong with her."  
  
"18 wait up!" 17 yells at his sister as they step out of the house. 18 suddenly jumps high into the air and then falls back down. 18 stares at the sky and then yells," Why the hell can't I fly?" 17 helps his sister up and then says," Fly? You must of hit your head hard or something. If I last recall we never were able to fly." 18 looks over at a few houses. 18 pulls out her hand and points it at them. 17 stares at his sister and says," Hey...what are you doing?" 18 has a surprise look on her face. She then says," I don't believe it. I lost my powers!" 17 then says," Powers? Are you feeling ok?" 18 begins to think and then says..." 17...are we Androids?" 17 stares at his sister in confusion. "OK, I am taking you to the doctor." 17 announced. 18 pushes her brother and says," Oh shut up. Well...let me think about this. Like what is going on. Ugh...I GOT IT! I am dreaming!"  
  
  
Android 18 wakes up. She looks around and for the first time in a long time she smiles. She tells herself that it was just a dream. Or was it? Sure, maybe it is strange but what if that woman who called herself her mom was really her mother. 18 for a long time has always though that she and her brother were not born androids...were they? 18 struggles to think so but she only has one thing on her mind...to destroy the one called Goku. But she knew a few years ago he was dead. So she and her brother went to step 2 of Dr. Gero's plan...Wipe out Goku's friends and well take over the Earth! Android 18 then rethinks this whole killing people thing...she then says to herself," Snap out of it 18, those humans are annoying and are taking up too much space! They deserve what they done. After all if she was not born an android then it is pretty obvious that a human created her and her brother. WAIT! Why am I being so dumb? Dr. Gero created them. He was a human at the time. Oh this is so confusing." Android 18 thinks she will hopefully think this out later on.   
  
Android 18 walks down the hall and looks around for her brother. She suddenly sees him in the corner of the room sleeping? Android 18 stares at him and laughs...she then walks outside and flies around. While her brother dreams for the first time in his artificial human life...  
  
  
Android 17's dream...  
  
17 looks at the horizon. He begins to think of why he's looking at the sunrise. 17 then tells himself again," Why am I looking at the sunrise?" He hears a voice behind him..." Your probably looking at the sunrise cause you feel sad?" 17 looks and sees his sister come over. " Why would I feel sad?" 17 ask his sister. "Well...you have tears coming down your cheeks. So that gives me the hint that you are sad." 17 wipes the tears from his cheeks and laughs. " I never have cried before." 17 says. " You never have been given a reason. So what's the reason?" 18 tells her brother. " Well, there's this one girl...I had my eye on her for quite some time now...WAIT! Why do we called each other by numbers?" 18 stares at her brother and replies," Well, we don't really know our real names but we do know how old we are." 17 then says," Oh yeah, that's right." " Now, about this one girl. Who is she?" 17 is about to say until..." Wait a minute. This is not me...what's going on?" " Calm down 17. What do you mean by saying this is not me?" 17 stares at 18 and says," This is all a dream!"  
  
  
Android 17 wakes up. He looks out and sees his sister flying around outside. 17 walks out and joins his sister. " So, what did you dream about?" 18 tells her brother. " None of your business. Now, let's go to some place. I feel like having some real fun!"  
  
A few days later...  
  
Androids 17 & 18 are destroying a city. Wherever they see a human they blast the poor being with a ki blast. Later on Trunks come fronts them. Both 17 & 18 are surprised. They haven't seen Trunks in ages but are getting annoyed by his presence. 18 seems to be pissed off so she is quick on the attack! Trunks transforms into a Super Sayian and seems to always out maneuver her. Then finally Trunks holds a hand in front of Android 18's face and yells," THIS IS FOR GOHAN!" Trunks fires a powerful ki blast that vaporizes Android 18...  
  
  
Kami House...  
  
A loud scream is heard! Krillin wakes up and stares at his wife. 18 gets up and looks around. Krillin stares at his wife in confusion, wondering what is wrong? 18 cools off and lays back into bed. " Would you like to tell me what happened?" Krillin says to his wife. 18 stares at her husband and says," No, just a bad dream..."   
  



End file.
